Connector housing assemblies of electrical connectors having a connector housing and a mating connector housing are known in the art. In angled electrical connectors, the connector housing and the mating connector housing are formed to be mated at only one angle. In order to obtain a different mating angle, another connector housing assembly or at least another connector housing must be manufactured.
FIG. 1 shows an electrical connector assembly 2 of the prior art. Two possible electrical connector assemblies 2 are shown, each comprising an electrical connector 4 and a mating connector 6. The electrical connector 4 has a conductor 157 embodied as a cable 33 and the mating connector 6 has a mating conductor 159 embodied as a contact. Two different connector housings 3 are used for the connectors 4. The connector housing 3a is a 90° connector housing and connector housing 3b is a 180° connector housing. Both connector housings 3a, 3b are configured to be plugged to the mating connector housing 5 embodied as a header housing 5a, which is used for the mating connector 6. As shown in FIG. 1, to change the mating angle formed by the connector housing assembly 1, one of the connector housing 3 or the mating connector housing 5 has to be replaced by a different embodiment of the respective housing.
Furthermore, in an electrical connector with a mating angle of 90°, contact pins cannot be inserted into the connector housing 3a. Contact pins of such prior art electrical connectors thus either require several parts or must be molded into the connector housing 3a. A contact pin comprising several parts has a higher contact resistance resulting in a decrease of the power that can be transmitted by such an angled housing assembly. Additionally, in an electrical connector with a mating angle of 180°, such as the connector housing 3b with the mating connector housing 5, an additional 90° plug needs to be incorporated into the system. The additional element also increases the contact resistance. Prior art connector housing assemblies thus require numerous parts for different mating angles, increasing cost and contact resistance.